sjam's Galactic Codex
by sjam
Summary: What do you do when you have created several new alien species? Put all the information somewhere, or course! And in here I will put all info on any new races I make, so if you want to brush up on a few things, then come n'look. UPDATE! NEW INFO!
1. Ciliaons

General Information: The Ciliaon are a recently discovered race, living on a small planet with surprisingly varied whether on the very edge of charted space

**General Information: **The Ciliaon are a recently discovered race, living on a small planet with surprisingly varied whether on the very edge of charted space. Their technology is already quite advanced, and with the new resources from Citadel space, they are making steady progress.

Unlike the humans, they had possessed the technology to travel in space without discovering and adapting to that of another species. Their studious, but almost ruthless nature prevented any exploration for many thousands of years. It is thought that their race was first born not long after the Protheans became extinct.

As they become more comfortable with the other races and planets, it is expected that the Ciliaons will be sighted more often and lend their extraordinary skills to help all of the planets and races in times of need.

**Appearance and General Nature: **The Ciliaons are considered quite beautiful, their looks similar to the 'vampire' myths that filled human novels and films. All of them have unusually large, red eyes with feline irises and pale skin as well as a slightly larger amount of teeth compared to humans, every tooth much sharper. Hair colour varies. The women are curvy but still rather slight in figure, their pregnancies, birth and fertilisation almost identical to that of humans. They are average to tall height compared to humans.

They enjoy physical contact, which is a large part of their society. Holding hands and embracing are normal things between friends, families and even strangers. They rely less on expression, making some species think that they are unsociable and cold. In battle they are ruthless, doing whatever necessary to get the job done – but they always protect whoever they are with, unless they're a hated enemy.

The Ciliaons can live for more than 10,000 years, their average life span is still unknown but obviously very vast. Once they reach full maturity, around eight hundred human years old, their facial features etc don't change, likewise to the Asari.

**Skills: **They have a natural ability like the Asari to harness biotics. They are better at close, hand-to-hand combat using weapons like swords and daggers, though they are also proficient at using more up to date weaponry. They are not so good at hacking and decryption, better at more close quarters combat. They can communicate telepathically, and those particularly gifted at it can learn to read minds, but only the Sacred Seven have been able to in their history.

They have night-vision, and can see a lot further than any other race. Their hearing and other senses are only slightly above average.

**Political Status: **Their amazing technology and polite nature has urged the council to offer them a seat, causing anger from the races who have been waiting for one for much longer – such as the humans. However, the council sees them in a better light than the humans, and the Choosing ceremony is taking place on their home planet.

**Notes: **Ciliaons enjoy music, from classical and old fashioned to loud rock and dance music. Many carry small devices to play music, like the humans created many years ago.

end of file


	2. Tokophiremaes

Tokophiremaes

**Genera Information: **There are lots of mixed feelings about this race; their existence known for sixty years now. Though their society is full of assassins and other distasteful occupations, the Tokophiremaes are a mostly peaceful race when undisturbed. In battle they are ruthless, but make incredibly useful allies. 

When a child comes of age, (10 years old), they are sent to a Master, who teaches them combat and survival skills, along with many other things. Depending on their skills and plans for the future, graduation from the schools can take two to twenty years. Each person can learn many disciplines, but they have to give up time to make sure they are well learnt in each…the Tokophiremaes don't have room for sloppy workers; no tolerance for mistakes.

Their technology is based on the Mass Effect, the powers harnessed in a completely different way than biotics. 

The Tokophiremaes' origins are unknown, but rumours suggest that they originated from an illegal experiment founded on their home planet of Phirelson.

**Organ/Body differences: **The Tokophiremaes have a very fast heart rate, enabling them to survive on much less oxygen than a human or most other alien species. They can hold their breath for as long as one hour, but after that period of time it's likely they will suffer from hallucinations and other long term health problems. Their immune system is very strong, and the fact that their muscles grow after small amounts of exercise helps with their definitely active nature. 

**Appearance and General Nature: **The Tokophiremaes have a quite human appearance though their skin colours can range from a pale blue to dark (almost black). Their irises are always very clear without any flecks and their hair colour can also range from silver to black. They have a very slight figure, very slim and most humans find them abnormally attractive. 

**Skills: **They have a strange ability to manipulate the feelings of people around them, helping them to get the results and information they want, making them very good interrogators. They are also very athletically able and inhumanly strong. 

**Political Status: **They have many people working on the Citadel in C-Sec and some other departments, as well as being very good merchants and helping trade throughout space. They have yet to get a person in the Spectres or Council.

**Notes: **If they wish, when they sing they can use their ability to send people to sleep.


	3. Caldermumarins

**The Caldermume Dictionary**

**Caldermume ****– **Singular Caldermume, (aquatic race)

**Caldermumairn(s) – **Plural of Caldermume.

**Diy'na **– the main religion of Caldermumairns.

**Diya **– Book of main principals and morals of the Caldermumairn

**Fishel-Randol **– this is the name of the Caldermume gene that allows them to grow scales in 0.5 seconds if threatened.

**Dolshel****('d) – **A shortened variant of _Fishel-Randol_, but used as a verb for the actual action of the scales growing.

**Paytah-su – **A paytah-su, sometimes shortened to 'tahsu is the Caldermume name for a traitor, liar etc.

**Amitanata ****- **The most celebrated festival in their 'religion', more of a way of life than religious belief. It celebrates the never ending circle of life and the glory of what they are. Large feasts, presents and lots of dancing and music are involved in the lively celebrations.

_**MR-Suit – **_(Moisture Retaining suit) Developed by scientists to allow Caldermumairns not have to Dolshel.

_**Caldermumairns have dark blue skin, their hair the same colour. Their skin is almost glossy and very smooth. It is almost completely hairless without nipples. Their eye colour ranges from light grey, to blue, to violet. They rely on moisture to keep them alive, and scientists of the Citadel believe that they extract the oxygen from the air/water. If they Dolshel, (g**__**row scales, same colour as skin; completely covers them, excluding head hair.) the moisture is kept in. Special suits, a skin-tight and flexible design have been created to let the Caldermumairns not have to Dolshel constantly. The scales are incredibly strong – blades break and most bullets either ricochet or get stuck in the scales. Only bullets from things with a large kickback (such as shotguns) or Hammerhead (or similar purpose rounds) rounds can break through. Also, continuously firing at the same place (though almost impossible unless the Caldermume in question is crippled or otherwise unable to move) can also be effective. The Caldermumairns are incredibly flexible and amazingly light, though when Dolshel'd they're also very strong. Caldermumairns are a thoughtful, clever race and easily adapt to new situations. They are exceptionally loyal as well. As long as they have their MR-Suit on, they can remain outside in a hazardous environment without being too affected, unless the climate is very hot – the MR-Suit's moisture will run out quite quickly.**_


End file.
